1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of composite parts, and deals more particularly with a fiber reinforced thermoplastic support structure having integral fittings.
2. Background
Support structures sometimes have unique fittings to provide points for attaching, supporting or connecting the structure with other components. In the aircraft industry, certain support structures may be formed from a machined metal member, sometimes referred to as a “hog-out”, that has sections that are uniquely formed for specific applications. Although effective, these specially configured machined members may be heavier than desired, and are expensive to fabricate.
One partial solution to the problem resorts to forming extrusion-like support structures from fiber reinforced thermoplastic using a continuous compression molding process in which metallic or separately molded fittings are assembled with the support structure. This approach, however, is labor intensive and also results in a support structure that is heavier than desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a composite support structure having unique fittings that is both light weight and easy to manufacture. There is also a need for a method of making such composite support structures that is capable of integrating uniquely configured fittings, and which is well-suited to higher production rate environments.